Best Man
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Dudley has re-shaped his life, found a beautiful girl to call his wife and a job that many would be envious for. All he needs to do now is make amends with a family member he has not seen for many years.


**For Television Quote Challenge** - Quote #29 "Life only really has one beginning and one end, and the rest is just a whole lot of middle." - Glee.

**For Disney Character Competition **- **Hercules: **a heroic boy trying to prove himself worthy of being a god. Write about Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Best Man**

"Oh my Dudders! I am so proud of you," Petunia said hugging Dudley and in turn hugging Melanie who was just announced as Dudley's fiance.

"Melanie we must get started with the wedding plans," Petunia said and pulled Melanie towards her to the couch.

"I really want a wedding as soon as possible," Melanie shrieked happily resting her hands in Pertunia's.

"Oh so did I dear, and my Vernon did exactly what I wanted too. I am sure my Dudders will do just the same," she said happily. Vernon had just entered the room and clapped his hand down on Dudley's shoulder.

"Best to just leave them be, you will get in the way otherwise. How about a drink to celebrate?" he said happily. Dudley was watching Melanie with a great fixation and delayed his response to his father, choosing his words with great precision.

"I might skip the drink for today dad, I have a meeting in town," he lied and Vernon who had been most proud of Dudley's success, smiled even wider and practically pushed him out the door.

It took Dudley three hours to find his destination. He went from King's cross and wandered until he finally found the broken door on the side of the street. When he walked in he knew straight away he was out of place. But he was doing this for a reason, so he moved to the bar tender who was busy reading a paper with moving pictures.

"What will it be?" he asked before he even looked up.

"I am a Muggle," Dudley said rapidly.

"After the war we barely care on titles," the bar tender laughed.

"I need to get into Diagon Alley," he said and this time the bar tender looked up.

"How did you find us?"

"My cousin is a wizard and I haven't seen him in a while. I would like to find him," Dudley said nervously.

"I see," the bartender said sizing up Dudley.

"Well I will let you through, I mean you found the bar, you may as well be shown the rest of the way," he shrugged and led Dudley outside.

He opened the wall and Dudley starred fascinated at the bricks making an entrance into a brightly coloured lively alleyway.

"What shop?" the bartender asked looking at Dudley's reaction.

"Weasley Wizarding Weezbes," Dudley said absently.

"That one is hard to miss, straight down the alley third turn to your left. The big orange building," he said. Dudley thanked him and moved down the Alley avoiding people and objects. He planned his trip, he came when school was in session, so there were not many people around. When he came to the Weasley shop he watched it for a few seconds gaining his confidence before moving inside. It was packed from floor to ceiling with what could only be described as stuff. Things jumped out, other things moved on the spot, some things were flying around while others let of vibes of colour or sound. He moved around trying to remember anything Harry had ever said about the Weasley's but the only thing he concluded was that they had orange hair.

"Hello young sir," a tall orange hair boy yelled from a balcony just above Dudley. He looked up and then the other twin came into view. They were both wearing suits and smiling down at Dudley.

"What can we do for you?" the second one asked.

"I need to speak to the two of you about my cousin," he said. The twins exchanged a look and the next thing they did shocked Dudley. They were at the top of the stairs and then in a blink of an eye they were in front of him and turning in circles. He nearly ran out, but he was trying to remember that Magic would always surprise him.

"Who is your cousin?" the first one asked suspiciously.

"Harry Potter," Dudley squeaked

"Dudley?" the second one asked exchanging a look with his brother.

"Wow," the first one exclaimed.

"Well we know where he lives and he is actually home today believe it or not," the first one said.

"Why would he be home on a weekday?" Dudley asked. He had gotten a special clearance day figuring he would catch Harry after work or even see where he worked.

"His wife just had their second baby," the second twin said happily. Dudley felt as if he had been smacked into a wall. Before he had time to react the second Weasley boy grabbed his arm and the Weasley shop vanished. When they landed, the floor seemed endless and Dudley fell over heaving up his stomach contents. When he looked up the Weasley boy was starring at him with a look of sorrow and amusement.

"Sorry, I had forgotten this was new to you," he said.

"Who is there?" a girl yelled from the house that Dudley just realised they were in front of. He stood up still wobbling and the Weasley boy held him upright.

"Hey Gin," the Twin yelled waving at the young lady running over to them.

"Fred, are you ok?" she asked looking at Dudley and frowning with curiosity.

"This is Dudley," Fred said happily thrusting Dudley forward. He smiled weakly and the girl, Gin, looked even more confused.

"Dudley Dursley?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Dudley said standing up straight. He still felt woosey but tried to focus his attention to still things. Even in his state though, he could not help but notice how stunning Gin was, Harry was truly a lucky man.

"Ma'am?" Gin laughed.

"Gin," Fred warned. "Be nice."

"Sorry, well Dudley, Harry is inside," she said gesturing towards the house. Dudley nodded took a deep breath and made a move to walk forward but wobbled and fell to the ground.

"Dammit Fred, did you Apparate?" she asked kneeling down in front of Dudley.

"I had forgotten," Fred shrugged.

"Well help me get him inside," Gin snapped.

"Don't you have a husband for that?" Fred countered.

"He is holding my child, he stays inside," she said happily then looked at Dudley concerned.

"I should be fine in a moment," Dudley said the world spinning before him.

"It will take a while, you need a drink and to sit upright," Gin said.

"Sweet heart! Are you ok?" Dudley hadn't seen Harry in many years, but his voice was still etched against his ear drums and he knew that Harry had just yelled across the backyard.

"Yea Harry," Gin yelled back and looked at Dudley. "I will go get Harry," she said and left. It was a few minutes before Dudley saw Harry running towards them.

"Really Apparating?" he said annoyed at Fred.

"Yea I know," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Wow Dudley, you are looking good," Harry mused. "Well except for the colour drainage from your face. You almost have an apple green tinge." Dudley smiled.

"Hello Harry," he said softly. Harry and Fred pulled him up and helped him into the house. When he was sitting on the couch and had a large cool glass of water in his hand Harry sat down across from him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry asked. He sat in a defensive position ready to kick Dudley out if he needed. Dudley removed his wallet from his pocket and was pulling out photos when Gin walked in with a bundle of blankets. He handed the photos to Harry.

"This is my finance," he said softly. Gin looked at the photos and smiled.

"Wow they don't move," she laughed. Dudley looked at her quizzically and she pointed to the bookshelf behind him. Dudley turned and looked at the many photos, except they were more like videos that were repeating over and over again.

"That's what our photos are like," Gin added. "By the way, this is Albus," she said when Dudley turned around.

"Our eldest Son James is out with Hermione," Harry said and Dudley nodded as if he understood what they were saying.

"Your fiance is beautiful," Ginny said.

"So you came along to show me photos?" Harry asked.

"No," Dudley said. "I came to ask you to be my best man." Harry seemed to completely stop moving and starred at Dudley. Gin was smiling brightly and jumped up.

"That is awesome Harry!" she said happily and turned to Dudley.

"Hickory." Harry starred at Dudley who looked very confused at his use of the word. "I don't swear around the kids," Harry shrugged understanding his shock.

"I would really love you to be there as my best man Harry," Dudley assured him.

"Does Vernon know?" Harry asked when he came back to reality.

"No," Dudley confessed.

"So you plan to what? Make me the laughing stock of your event? Look like the big guy again?"

"Harry," Gin snapped.

"No, I just wanted to ask you first. In case you did turn me down, I would rather not get the I-told-you-so from dad," Dudley said.

"So this is a genuine ask?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I know I did a lot of stupid things to you, but you are still family. Plus you always stuck up for me, even when I was so mean to you," Dudley said looking at his feet.

"So this is an apology too?" Harry asked

"It's an understanding of the mistakes I made, and hopefully a presentation of the man I have become," Dudley corrected.

"So you are not sorry?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Gin snapped again.

"I have no reason to regret, merely amend mistakes," Dudley said. It was silent for a long time after that finally Dudley broke the tension.

"I can't believe you are a father," he said stupidly and Harry smiled brightly.

"I am very happy, I have the most amazing wife and two beautiful boys," Harry said.

"I am hoping in the near future I too will have some kids," Dudley smiled looking over at Ginny and her baby.

"What is your fiance's name?" Harry asked making Gin smile over at him.

"Melanie," Dudley smiled.

"How long have you known her?" Harry said almost forcefully trying to rectify a relationship between him and Dudley.

"We met three years ago, just after we were cleared from our safe house. I went back to school and she was there, a few years younger than me, but she is absolutely amazing. She has the kindest heart," he said and Harry looked genuinely interested and slightly surprised.

"Sounds perfect," Gin said squeezing Harry's hand.

"I only proposed yesterday, we are moving in together next week, we even brought a house," Dudley smiled. Melanie was the best thing that had ever happened to him, he could barely keep from talking about her.

"Well, you will have to have us over for dinner sometime," Gin said happily. Dudley could not think of anything better than to show off his fiance and to mend his relationship with Harry.

"I do hope you will give me a chance to mend our relationship," he said and Harry nodded.

"I am glad you have made something of yourself Dudley," Harry said and Gin kicked his leg. "I would love to spend some more time with you," he added.

"Well," Dudley said standing up and turning to Harry. "I should probably get going," he said. "It was lovely to meet you Gin," he added.

"Please call me Ginny," she said sweetly standing up.

"I will get you home," Harry said standing up and escorting Dudley out of the house.

"Come again soon," Ginny called. Harry and Dudley moved into the back yard and Harry gave Dudley a sympathetic look before the world started to spin and they landed in a back alley near Dudley's house. Dudley threw up again and leant against the fence.

"Best way to travel," Harry assured him.

"For some," Dudley heaved again. "I am happy to take all the attacks if you wish to stop by." Dudley looked up at Harry who smiled sadly.

"I think I will wait for our reunion at your rehearsal, defuse the tension of being your best man," Harry said and Dudley smiled before he stepped forward and without thinking hugged Harry tightly.

"Thank you," he said.

"I will see you soon Dudley," Harry said and with a loud ear piercing pop he was gone, leaving behind Dudley who wandered back home, much happier than when he left.


End file.
